


birth of a wish

by yorha



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Corruption, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, a single line of vore because i like to stay on brand, blowjob, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorha/pseuds/yorha
Summary: Without looking away, Belial says, in voice laced with a poison that Gran suddenly wants more of, “Now, give yourself to me, Gran.”





	birth of a wish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a writ er and i never write pron sorry

It almost takes whatever strength Gran has left to pry open his eyes, to see Belial slowly saunter towards him, his figure casting a shadow over Gran’s battered body.

“Oy oy, come on now,” Belial says, slurring, his once slash-wide smile turning into a disappointed frown, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

His foot meets Gran’s stomach, stomping hard enough to take the wind out of his breath. The pain was instant: sharp, piercing, like daggers stabbing his lungs--he coughs, and it burns his insides and shakes his whole body underneath Belial’s foot. If his ribs weren’t broken before, they have to be broken now.

Belial just digs his foot down harder as if he was grinding down an insect on the sole on his shoe into paste. He watches Gran struggle-- just barely-- under him, his gasps and hisses and groans escaping him in short breaths. Belial slightly tilts his head and taunts, “Is this all you’ve got, Singularity? After all of that,  _ this _ is what you have to offer?” He lifts his foot off of him, and it’s only a quick respite for Gran before Belial squats down and lifts him up by a fist full of his hair. He pulls Gran closer to his face, his ruby red eyes, that were once glowing with excitement, now dims with boredom. “How boring…”

Gran only glares in return. Anger, disgust, and maybe something else--

“Mm… that look is giving chills…” Belial says in a low, sultry voice, “it's too bad you haven't been giving me the entertainment I crave for, or else I’d be... very excited.”

Gran manages to speak, but slowly. “... If this is what counts as entertainment for you, then I’m not going to play your game.”

Belial clicks his tongue, tightening his hold on Gran’s hair. “Singularity,  _ Singularity _ ! How could you do this to me? All that talk about defeating me, and yet you can't beat me when I haven’t even gotten serious? You could have made it fun for me, at least.” And then, for a second, he takes his eyes off Gran, deep in thought, before turning back to him. He starts chuckling, the look in his eyes becoming sinister, glowing with a dark-sided glee. Gran feels a chill run down his spine.

“Then… perhaps your friends would like to play?” The moment Belial mentions the others, Gran visibly jolts. “Aah, there’s an idea. Maybe I should have some fun with your friends...?”

A different aura emits from Gran. The air around him changes. Gone was his weakened and broken state. He suddenly draws more strength from within himself, gathering energy with newfound vigor. He leans forward to Belial, who slightly leans back in surprise, and says, “Go ahead and try. If you hurt any of them--” the images of Katalina, Rackham, Io, Eugen, the others--and Lyria, flashes in his mind, and he lowers his voice, laced with murderous intent, “I will chase you to the ends of the skies and kill you.”

Belial, silent, loosens his grip on Gran, letting the latter drop onto the ground that was decorated with his own blood. Belial blinks once, twice, and the surprise and shock on his face slowly melts away. “Ha,” he breaths, his body shivering as if a wind of exhilaration gradually took hold of his body. His hands reaches his own chin, his lips, and a poisonous smile creeps on his face like an excited child. “Haha… Hahaha…” His voice becomes more and more alive, and suddenly he throws his head back with a crazed laughter, full of sickened pleasure, with his eyes wide and excited. “Yes, yes…! Oh, how  _ wonderful _ …!” Gran continues to glare, unfazed, and it makes Belial even more thrilled. “That expression, that bloodthirsty look in your eyes… that unquenchable desire to kill…! Aah,  _ Aahh _ , I’m gonna pop...!!” He cups his crotch vigorously and licks his lips, visibly wet with drool.

Gran leans up, thinking it’s his chance for a counterattack, but Belial is already one step ahead; he pins down Gran onto the stone-ground, hard, emitting a pained grunt from him. Belial then puts his leg between Gran’s thighs, feeling his balls on him. 

Gran, stuck underneath, unable to close his legs, can only stare in anger and confusion.

“I was wrong about you, Singularity. You still have some surprises for me.” Belial smirks as he slithers his hand up Gran’s thigh like a preying snake, leisurely, as if he’s feeling every muscle fiber and nerve, before resting on his stomach. “Maybe we can still have some fun after all…” His voice turns into a deep hum as he rubs his hand across Gran’s skin. And then his eyes starts to glow, not just red, but with a hue of purple, and the same colored aura surrounded in him a soft light, like a gentle embrace. The hand that was touching Gran slightly pressed down harder.

“...What are you--”

And then, Gran feels it.

He feels a burning sensation where Belial placed his hand. He was on fire. Somehow, it wasn’t a painful burn-- but an intense gentle burn that lit up his stomach-- and it slowly, slowly, traveled through his body. It was coursing in his veins, setting him alight as if someone switched on electricity deep within him. His hips, his chest, his heart-- suddenly, he can’t breathe; there isn’t enough air in the world for him. He gasps, and then pants in rapid sessions before throwing his head back, his eyes wide like saucers. His mouth opens and his voice tries to-- wants to-- escape, but it couldn’t, only letting out strangled sounds. He feels like he’s drowning, his vision going hazy as his eyes rolls back, feeling the current ignite him from within. It feels… It feels so--

And it stops.

The coils of heat slowly melts away until its only concentrated in his pelvic area, where then it’s only a warm, soft caress, and, for reasons that even Gran can’t figure out,  it leaves him wanting for more. The moment it passes, he misses it-- he shakes his head, trying to get rid of the ridiculous thought, and focus on what's happening. He finds the ability to breathe again, and it brings him back to his senses.  He lifts his head to see Belial, with an all-knowing smile plastered on his face, like he’s laid a trap and some poor bastard was going to fall into it.

“ _ Feels so good _ , doesn’t it?” is all he says, and it strangely reverberates within Gran, shaking him to his very core.

Something’s different. Something is very, very different.

Gran looks down to where Belial’s hand used to be, and it wasn't hard to figure out what, exactly, was different. There's an intricate-designed mark etched, or perhaps burned, onto his skin like a tattoo. It glowed with the same violet hue that surrounded Belial a few moments ago.

Gran looks at it in visceral horror. “What did you do…?”

“You know, Singularity,” he starts, ignoring Gran’s question, “there’s a secret to this spell. One that wouldn’t surprise you at all.” He places his hand on Gran’s thigh, watching the other jolt at the slight touch. “You  _ wanted _ to have fun with me after all, didn’t you?”

Gran needs to get away. He needs to get away. He needs to make a dash for his sword and stab Belial right in the heart and make it back to the others. He needs backup. He needs his crew to save him. He needs to save everyone. He needs to get away.

But… he doesn’t want to. 

He doesn’t struggle against Belial at all, not even when Belial leans towards him, once again placing his hand on Gran, tracing the curve of his hips with a luring smirk. He doesn’t struggle at all when he feels Belial’s breath on his neck, sending shivers and goosebumps up and down his spine and body and skyrocketing his heartbeats-- he feels his limbs quivering, his fingertips searching, he feels like a thermostat left out in the blazing heat, only getting hotter, and hotter, and  _ hotter _ \--

“How do you feel?” Belial moans onto Gran’s skin, his lips pressing against his ear, making sure Gran hear each and every syllable.

Gran feels the heat emitting from Belial body and-- Gods, why is he feeling so pent up suddenly? Like some kind of  _ hunger _ took over him, like he wants,  _ needs _ more of something-- 

He doesn’t feel like himself anymore, he doesn’t even feel like he’s in his own body anymore. He feels like he’s floating outside of it, on a cloud of pure bliss. His logic, his thoughts, even the control of his own body slowly begins to leave him, and he wants nothing. But then he sees Belial staring down at him like caught prey and licking his lips and gently pressing on his dick and--

He wants nothing but _Belial_.

He nearly moans his answer, staring into an unseeing abyss, dazed and lightheaded. “Feels… good…”

“Mmm.” Belial’s hands finds their way to Gran’s crotch, and he gently massages and rubs the visible boner through the cloth as he hums. Gran squirms against his touch, spreading his shaking thighs. A strained moan rumbled in his throat.

Without looking away, Belial says, in voice laced with a poison that Gran suddenly wants more of, “Now, give yourself to me,  _ Gran _ .”

And he kisses him.

The coils of heat spread further throughout Gran’s body as he felt Belial’s lips on his. Gran doesn’t resist at all, but instead easily melts into the kiss, sighing heatedly, mewling into Belial’s mouth. He lets Belial’s tongue inside, sucking on it, undulating his lips sloppily. Belial returns the eagerness, mashing their mouths together, biting Gran’s lip, which gives him an excited moan.

He feels Belial’s finger trace over his nipples, fully erect, and  _ fuck _ was he always so sensitive there? He feels those hands travel all over his body, from his chest to his sides to his hips. The heat and shocks of pleasure went straight to where the tattoo glowed on his body, and--

In Gran’s clouded mind, the need only gets more and more intense. He’s starving. This isn’t enough, he needs more. He needs so much more. The kiss becomes all tongue and teeth and moans and sighs, animalistic and uncontrollable.

Belial suddenly breaks the kiss and lifts his head up, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips, and stares at Gran like he was taking in a beautiful piece of art. “See what happens when you’re honest, Gran? Your body certainly does. Look.”

Gran looks down and-- oh.

During their kissing session, Belial had unzipped and unbuttoned Gran’s pants, pulled down his underwear, and revealed his flushed and throbbing cock, visibly wet with precum. In another scenario, Gran would be horrified, but right now...

“You're completely aroused…” Belial drags a finger from his balls up the shaft and Gran twitches, thrusting his hips desperately.

“Dammit…” Gran whines, “Ahh, I can’t…”

“Take it anymore?” Belial finishes for him. “ _ Aah _ , I can’t wait any longer than you can, it looks  _ delicious _ .” He takes a hold of Gran’s dick and watches him teasingly. “Tell me Gran, tell me how much you want me to suck your cock. Tell me how much you want me.”

Gran’s crotch burns with such an intensity he has never experienced before and-- Gods, he wanted nothing than to be Belial’s slut, he wants Belial to fill him up, to fuck his insides raw and soft and wet and aching--

There’s barely any breath left in Gran when he says, “I want you to suck my cock... I want you, Belial… please…  _ please... _ ” 

Belial takes no time and starts sucking.

_ Ready and eager _ would be an understatement for how just how good Belial is sucking dick. Sucking and pumping and tongue twisting and swirling all over, he can feel the tip of his cock touch the back of Belial’s throat and  _ fuck _ he’s so good at this Gran is throwing his head back and thrusting as if his life depended on it. 

“Aah,  _ aaaah _ ,” Gran moans breathlessly. He has never heard this kind of voice come out of him before, so loud and so wanton, but his body is still so hot and wanting and it feels like he’s been built up for so long that finally,  _ finally _ , he has Belial all to himself. He’s high on the sweet sensations.

Even though he has his cock deep in Belial’s mouth--his throat-- the heat didn’t die down one bit.

“Don’t stop,  _ don’t stop _ , it feels so  _ goooood _ …” Gran babbles away, the lust taking over his head and body. “It feels so good, Belial…”

Belial, still bobbing his head up and down, looks at him with his mouth full of cock, cum around his lips, eyes of a hungry predator and--

Without warning, Gran comes hard with eyes rolled to the back of his head and a loud cry up at the sky. Cum splats in Belial’s mouth, who doesn’t let one single drop escape his lips. He simply leans up, swallows audibly, licks his lips and slurs his next words, “Thanks for the meal.”

However, neither of them are done.

Gran continues to moan, his hips still moving, and his erection isn’t softened one bit from his climax. He still wants more. He wants deep penetration. He wants his hole dripping cum. He wants Belial inside of him, hard and fast, nothing delicate. He just wants to be Belial’s sex toy.

He spreads his legs, places his finger at his throbbing entrance, and begs, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, I want you Belial, I want you so much,  _ ahh,  _ fuck _ , please, hurry _ …!”

Belial laughs at him, “You people really are quite beautiful at your lowest and messiest... I usually like to be on the receiving end, but,” he thrusts his fingers into Gran’s wanting mouth, “I’ll make an exception for you, Gran.”

Gran unashamedly sucks and licks and swirls his tongue around the fingers greedily, letting drool fall from the corner of his lips, moaning the other’s name as best as he can with fingers in his mouth.

The other man takes the drool slick fingers out of Gran’s mouth and presses them onto his asshole, showing no mercy (or perhaps it was mercy) and inserts a finger, and then another, and then another. 

Gran’s head tosses back, blissful sighs and moans leaving him, his body singing with pleasure and rocking. He feels himself loosen as Belial thrusts in and out repeatedly, laughing at him, talking dirty to him-- whatever he was saying was lost on Gran as he keeps his focus on getting fucked. But, it still isn’t enough and he isn’t patient and  _ Gods _ he  _ needs _ Belial inside of him right now,  _ right now _ \--

“Looks about ready,” Belial says, excitement laced in his voice, as he pulls down his own pants and pulls out his cock, moist with precum as well. “I can’t wait anymore… I’ve been ready to fuck you since I’ve laid my eyes on you, Gran…!”

Gran’s breathing becomes faster and more erratic as he spreads his legs in anticipation, a clouded smile spreading on his wet lips as he feels Belial’s cock on his entrance.

And finally, Belial shoves himself inside the hungry confines of Gran’s walls.

With a yell and a shiver down his spine, Gran throws his head back once again, holding no moan or sigh back as he rocked with Belial’s rhythm. It doesn’t take long to find the sweet spot, and Belial fuckes it so good, right there, and by the skies he swear he’s gonna cum again so soon-- He was so sensitive now, so feverish and shaking, he abandons all logic and thought and shame and lets his body get ravaged. He even has a fleeting thought of Belial devouring him whole.

The harder Belial moves, abusing his sweet spots to the point where it feels painful, Gran squeezes and clenches around Belial’s cock desperately, trying to make him come and fill him up with his seed. When he tries to vocalize it, only meaningless babbling and moans escape his lips. Even when Gran comes a second time-- before Belial can even cum once-- his body wants more. It hurts, but he wants more--

Belial doesn’t let up and continues to thrust into Gran, ruby-red eyes and a toothy smile wide with joy. “You’d make such a perfect puppet… such a perfect toy… how does that sound to you? To be fucked by me, over and over again?” He speaks between thrusts, “To leave your life behind-- and join me instead…”

“ _ Uungh, ahh, ah _ …” Gran continues to babble as if he tongue doesn’t work anymore.

“You wanna know-- the secret to my charm spell, Gran?” He leans closer to Gran and says in a low voice, “It only works when the recipient wants me. But you knew that already. You wanted me all along, didn’t you...? You should be more honest with yourself.”

Gran feels tears prickle at his eyes from overstimulation, holding Belial tighter and tighter, his mind thrown further into the coals of heat with the feel of Belial’s cock fucking him hard and fast-- 

“The heart in your eyes… that isn’t from the charm… in fact--”

Suddenly, Belial becomes erratic in his thrusts, losing control himself, “ _ Fuck! _ I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna burst,  _ aah _ ,  _ aaah _ ,  **_I’m coming_ ** \--!!” And he takes one final shove deep into Gran, his wings suddenly appearing and spreading in all directions like claws reaching for the skies.

Finally, the pools of fire embs out when Gran comes a _third_ time, back arching, voice caught in his throat, as he feels Belial cum deep inside of him, filling him up to the brim. When Belial pulls his cock out, he feels just how _dripping_ _wet_ he is down there.

Gran lies there in a daze, mindless, twitching, with no strength to move on his own accord-- his consciousness strangely fading away--

He sees Belial with a wry smile, feeling him caress his cheek and wiping away the drool that lingered there. “Hmph, what a shame… looks like our playtime is over, Singularity.”

The corners of Gran’s vision darkens before he lets his eyelids close, letting the black void overtake his consciousness, but not before he hears Belial’s final words echo in the darkness.

 

“But I’ll be waiting for you on this side.”

 

\--

“ _...an… _ ”

Gran hears a familiar voice through muddied ears.

“ _...Gran… _ ”

The voices slowly becomes clearer as if he’s reaching for air underwater, and Gran recognizes who it is before he begins to open his eyes. It’s--

“...Lyria…?”

His vision clears, and sure enough she was there, her blue hair falling over him like an azure waterfall. Her eyes were moistened, tears prickling at her eyes. “Gran…! Oh, thank goodness you’re alive…!” She smiles brightly, wiping away the very tears that threatened to drop. She then holds tightly onto his arm, afraid he would disappear from her again. “Are you okay?” 

Gran smiles weakly to reassure her, keeping his mind clear of all else for now. “I think so… how did you find me…?”

“Our connection,” she presses her hand to the crystal on her chest, gleaming even in the dimmed room, “It was weak, but I believed I would find you, and I didn’t want to stop looking… I just knew you were in danger…”

He hums, feeling guilty he had to put her through such a thing. He lifts his hand, feeling heavy as lead now, and pats her affectionately. “I’m sorry I made you worry, Lyria.”

Lyria’s smile grows brighter as she feels Gran’s touch. It then becomes soft as an aura of relief washes over her features. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Gran. Oh, I’ll let everyone else know you’re awake, everyone’s been so worried!”

As Lyria takes her leave with a bounce in her step, Gran laughs weakly, not looking forward to apologizing for his recklessness to everyone. Katalina was definitely going to give him an earful, and Io would give him a mouthful, but, he was glad to be alive, he was glad to back… He survived a battle with Belial all alone, and somehow, Belial was driven away before he could do any real damage to Gran. Belial was stopped from doing whatever he wanted to do. So, yes, he was glad. He was glad.

He was glad.

  
  
  
  


Later that night, when everyone was soundly asleep, Gran cums hard into the palm of his hand with a name escaping from his drool slick lips. The blissful orgasm takes over his body, the body that starved for more even as it still ached. Aching for strong hands to use him, more and more and over and over again until he felt  _ used _ and  _ boneless _ . He misses the touch already.

(Maybe the charm hasn’t worn off quite yet.) 

When the rush leaves him he lifts his hand, staring at his sperm-covered palm, watching it ooze in a feverish haze.

 

_ You’d make such a perfect puppet… such a perfect toy… _

_ To be fucked by me, over and over again... _

_ Leave your life behind-- and join me instead… _

_ Give yourself to me, Gran. _

  
  


(That was the lie Gran told himself.)

 

“ _ Belial _ ,” he weakly moans the name again, his lips slowly curling into a smile through his clouded, half-lidded eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw the charm wore of like 2 mins later but u still go hard for a slutty primal beast whos dickin ur throbbing asshole smh


End file.
